This invention pertains to a tire chain wrapper or applicator and, more particularly, to a tire chain wrapper for applying chains to dual wheels during or in anticipation of poor road and weather conditions.
Devices to aid in the application of tire chains to dual wheels are known. One such device includes a tubular member with protruding hooks which are threaded through an aperture in the truck wheels and an end of the chain is hooked thereto. The hooks extend from the inside of the wheel and between the tires to which one end of the tire chain is attached. The hooks hold the chain in place as the tires are rotated until the other end of the chain can be attached to the first end. Such devices can be difficult to install under poor lighting and weather conditions.